


【Translation】神秘！谁，是阿米达拉议员的地下情人？Who is the Father of Senator Amidala's Secret Baby?

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And Nearly Get it Right, Except They Also Get It Wrong, Other, Wherein Gossip Newspapers Gossip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 帕德梅·阿米达拉议员，纳布政治世家纳贝里家族的女儿，时尚界的宠儿。但是最近，比起她的衣着打扮，小报们的关注点都在别的地方——比如，她微微隆起的小腹里的娃是谁的？我们列了一张清单供读者们过目。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who is the Father of Senator Amidala's Secret Baby?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068333) by [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary). 



 

 

**神秘！谁，是阿米达拉议员的地下情人？**

## Who is the Father of Senator Amidala's Secret Baby?

BloodyMary

 

**9.** **希夫·帕尔帕庭议长**

 

作为前纳布议员、阿米达拉议员的老乡，也许议长先生的年龄是稍微大了一点点，但他一直对阿米达拉议员评价颇高。在被问及相关传言的时候，他说道：“阿米达拉参议员是纳布的表率。我相信当她选择公开孩子身世的时候，我们一定会发现孩子父亲的为人也一样值得敬仰。”

 

**8.** **加-加·宾克斯代表**

 

他，是参议员的助手；他，是纳布危机的英雄。宾克斯代表以其非传统的待人接物方式远近闻名。他是这么对我们说的：“米萨不知道谁系娃的爹地，但是米萨有个谱。不过介个是帕德梅的私事啦，所以米萨不会说。米萨想对尤萨慷慨捐款给冈根孤儿基金会表示衷心的感谢。”

 

**7.** **克隆兵**

 

作为臭名昭著的赏金猎人姜戈·费特的克隆人，兼有遗传自“父亲”的坏男孩魅力和制服男人的禁欲吸引，有谁不想跟他们来一发呢？你们难道不想看看他们盔甲底下的东西是不是也一模一样嘛？

 

我们采访了其中一位成员，他是这样回答的。“什么？我？呃……我只在电视上见过阿米达拉议员。”

 

**6.** **奥恩·夫里·塔**

 

你可能觉得美丽的阿米达拉议员绝对看不上这位瑞罗斯的参议员，但我们有权威消息，奥恩·夫里·塔议员可是一瓶上好的红酒。放得越久，越是香醇。另外呢，我们可是拍到过他跟可爱的纳布前女王热烈讨论的照片哦！

 

  1. **拉什·克洛维斯参议员**



 

这位西皮奥的参议员的确是作为一名分离主义者而死的，但他和阿米达拉参议员过去可是老情人。也许她想通过这份腹中的遗产给逝去的父亲一个洗清名誉的机会？

 

**4** **．贝尔·奥加纳参议员**

 

奥德朗的参议员向来是男男女女以及不辨性别人士的梦中情人。他与贝哈·奥加纳女王的结合伤透了一票人的心。但是，他有没有拜倒在咱们可爱的纳布参议员的石榴裙下，打破他的婚姻誓言呢？

 

“帕德梅是我们多年的老朋友。我们都很敬佩她的执着与才华。”

 

万一这段话里的“我们”另有深意呢？也许……奥德朗的皇家卧房里还有什么不为人知的秘密？！

 

**3** **．绝地武士安纳金·天行者**

 

这年头，“无畏的英雄”大名谁人不晓？但鲜为人知的是，天行者和阿米达拉议员是多年的老友——说起来，当年可是她和其他几人一起在某个外环星球发现的他。我们是不是嗅到了拯救者的浪漫气息？

 

不幸的是，我们现在无法联系到天行者将军，他还在外地兢兢业业地工作。

 

**2.** **副议长马斯·阿梅达**

 

这位一人之下万人之上的政客可是个多面手——我们有内部消息，听说他可不止精于“唇枪舌战”哦。谁知道在议院火热辩论中场休息的时候，冰冷的走廊深处会结出怎样的果实？

 

副议长言之凿凿，称阿米达拉议员不是他喜欢的类型，但鉴于他们在政治上对立，我们猜测也许他们对公开恋情有所顾忌。

 

**1** **．绝地大师欧比旺·科诺比**

 

他，是纳布危机的另一位英雄。科诺比大师和阿米达拉参议员的历史可以追溯到十多年前。让我们设身处地地想一下——天行者将军的确是个意气风发的大帅哥，但成熟的女人找男人看的可不止是这一点。联系到最近科诺比亲密友人萨汀女公爵的不幸离世，也许这位桃花旺盛的绝地大师会在阿米达拉议员的温柔乡里寻求慰藉？

 

科诺比大师否认自己是传说中的父亲，但是根据帕尔帕庭议长和宾克斯代表的证言，我们得出结论，他，就是我们的头号候选人。


End file.
